


LOGAN

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección XMEN [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Final Feliz, Final abierto, M/M, Multi, Post-Logan, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Luego de tantos años Logan había aprendido que existían tres grandes amores en la vida de una persona.El primer amor, que te enseñaba qué esperar luego en la vida. El amor de tu vida, que te acompañaría hasta el final de tus días. Y el alma gemela, que era tu mitad perfecta, que era una persona que podía armarte o destruirte con una sola mirada.Él conoció a los tres.Logan H. x Charles X.Mención de otras parejas.





	LOGAN

" _Cuando te conocimos, eras un animal. Te acogimos. Te dimos una familia..._ "

Logan observa el cielo sin mirarlo realmente. Los ojos humedecidos que no llegan a soltar nunca ni una sola lágrima.

Charles lo sabía. La manera en que sentía  _por él._

" _Qué decepción_ "

Gruñe con fuerza. La desesperación escapando de sus labios a modo de gritos ahogados. No. No puede aceptarlo.

No puede terminar así.

" _Aún tienes tiempo_ "

Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Siente el agarre de Laura sobre su muñeca. Debe ser fuerte. No puede derrumbarse. No ahora.

Duele.

Aunque está intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, continúa doliendo. Y no cree poder aguantar mucho más sintiendo eso.

 **Lo amaba**.

Más que a cualquier otro ser del mundo. Él lo amaba.

Incluso cuando Charles nunca lo miró de esa manera.

Nunca pensó en que llegaría a amar a alguien realmente. No después de la mierda que había sido su vida.

Entonces un buen día pasó.

Charles lo encontró primero, y él, estúpidamente, se negó a acompañarlo.

Quizá si hubiese aceptado unírsele desde ese primer momento, las cosas nunca habrían llegado a esa situación.

Logan había vivido tantos años, tantas cosas, que cuando conoció al amor de su vida, lo dejó pasar.

Luego fue muy tarde.

Había entrado a la vida de ese hermoso hombre cuando era demasiado tarde para ellos. Entró a su vida cuando no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Charles había encontrado a alguien. Se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien.

Su alma gemela.

Y Logan no podía luchar contra eso.

Luego de tantos años Logan había aprendido que existían tres grandes amores en la vida de una persona.

El primer amor, que te enseñaba qué esperar luego en la vida. El amor de tu vida, que te acompañaría hasta el final de tus días. Y el alma gemela, que era tu mitad perfecta, que era una persona que podía armarte o destruirte con una sola mirada.

Si tenías suerte, esos tres amores coincidian.

Pero, habitualmente, nadie lo vivía de esa manera. Y, quienes lo hacían, no eran siquiera conscientes de ello.

Logan pensó que había sido una de esas pocas personas que nunca se cruzarían con ninguno de esos tres amores.

Se equivocó.

Él conoció a los tres.

Lamentablemente,  **los conoció a todos en los peores momentos de su vida.**

 _"Siempre sé que eres tú, Logan. Pero hay veces en las que no te reconozco_ "

No vuelve a ser el mismo cuando despierta al siguiente día.

" _Esta ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado en mucho tiempo... Pero... No la merezco, ¿verdad?_ "

Pelea con Laura, y lo lamenta realmente. Ella no debería ser con quien desquita sus frustraciones.

Ella no es culpable de lo que ha pasado.

No lo es.

No quiere verlo de esa manera. Porque, si lo hace, nunca más será capaz de protegerla.

Y él le pidió que cuidara de ella.

" _Es tu hija_ "

Casi puede sentirlo de ese modo. Ella es tan similar a él cuando conoció a Charles por primera vez.

¿Era así como Charles se sentía cuando lo conoció?

Sonríe con tristeza.

Nunca pudo culparlo de nada. Ni siquiera podía culparlo por no amarle como él lo amaba. Sabía que era complicado. Demasiado.

Ningún pensamiento suyo estuvo escondido nunca para el telépata.

Y, a cambio, el profesor le mostró más de una vez la propia forma en que sus ideas se formaban.

Charles lo amaba. Tanto. Y sufría con él, y sufría por él. Porque sabía que aunque su amor era grande, jamás podría corresponderle.

_-Te amo. Lo sabes-había dicho Charles en una solitaria tarde en la mansión durante unas vacaciones de invierno en que todos jugaban fuera mientras ellos se quedaban en la oficina del director- Realmente lo hago, Logan._

_-Pero siempre lo amarás más a él-había respondido el inmortal, con cierta rudeza por la cual no tardó en disculparse_

_Aunque fuese solo en su mente._

_-Lo siento_

_-No hagas esto más complicado. Sé que no puedes amarme como lo amas a él._

_-Logan..._

_-Charles..._

_-Si pudiese elegir, te escogería a ti..._

_-Esa es la peor parte._

El tema nunca vuelve a tratarse, no verbalmente. En sus pensamientos, y cuando cree que Charles no está escuchando, lamenta aquello.

Porque el amor de tu vida está contigo hasta tu último día, y ambos habían firmado un contrato mudo sobre ello.

Estarían junto hasta el final, incluso si no estaban juntos realmente.

Charles era una de esas pocas personas que vivían una de las mejores cosas.

Su alma gemela era, al mismo tiempo, su primer amor.

Charles vivió también la peor de las desdichas cuando encontró al amor de su vida, solo para decirle que jamás podría estar con él.

Incluso cuando  _él_  falleció en aquel maldito accidente junto con el resto de los X-Men... Charles nunca dejó de pensar en él.

O hablar de él.

O amarlo a él.

Fue entonces que su vida, que creía nunca podría ser peor, se volvió un verdadero infierno.

Condenado a amar a Charles hasta el último de sus días, y ser amado si  sentirse verdaderamente correspondido.

"¡ _ESTÁS ESPERANDO A QUE MUERA!_ "

Se sentía como una mierda porque, unos días antes, realmente así era.

¿Era tan malo acaso?

Solo quería ser libre.

Solo quería sentirse amado.

Necesitado.

Logan conoció a los tres grandes amores que uno puede tener en la vida. Y no tuvo oportunidad de ser realmente feliz con ninguno.

Su primer amor, ella eligió a Scott.

El amor de su vida, condenado a amar a Lehnsherr.

Y su alma gemela... quien era demasiado jóven para entender el porqué jamás abandonaría la mansión.

Era muy tarde para arrepentirse ahora. Demasiado tarde.

Su peor temor era real ahora.

Era el último que quedaba.

Y estaba solo ahora.

Amaba a Laura. Quizá no como un padre, pero sí como un ángel guardían podía amar a su protegido.

Pero sabía que no podría cuidar de ella para siempre.

 _-Estoy malherido.  No puedo llevarte_.

Si Charles le hubiese oído. Habría escuchado como su voz fuerte se quebró al decirlo.

Si alguno hubiese sospechado como sería el final de aquellos eventos, probablemente lo habrían hecho todo igual.

Eran solo niños.

Y debían protegerlos.

Logan era el único que podía hacerlo.

Era el único que quedaba para hacerlo.

Hasta ese día, Wolverine nunca pensó realmente en cómo sería el final de su vida.

Se encontró a sí mismo sientiendo alivio cuando el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones.

Los niños estarían a salvo sin él.

Laura estaría bien sin él.

Era hora.

Finalmente había llegado su maldita hora.

Esperaba realmente que Laura nunca viviera nada más horrible de lo que había pasado ya.

Esperaba que fuera feliz.

Estando ahí, en su lecho de muerte, pensó en la familia.

Pensó en Jean. Pensó en el modo en que el amor funcionó en ambos de las maneras más inesperadas.

Pensó en Peter, y en como este le dejó cuando se negó a abandonar la mansión luego de que Erik dejara esta, destrozando el corazón del telépata.

Y pensó en Charles.

Pensó en él más que en nadie.

Porque en ese instante, mientras la vida escapaba de su cuerpo, lo sintió.

Sintió esa clase de amor que Charles siempre decía sentir cuando estaba con Erik.

Y se sintió tan bien que pudo comprenderlo.

No estaban destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo supo.

Nunca esperó entenderlo.

Pero lo hizo.

- _Así que... Así es como se siente_.

Esas simples palabras no iban para nadie en particular, más que para sí mismo.

Se sentía bien.

No supo qué era. Pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Si debía vivir de nuevo, esperaba encontrar a todos de nuevo.

Porque ese sentimiento que experimentó durante los últimos segundos que duró su larga vida, había valido la pena.

■●■●■●■●■●■

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Abrió los ojos._

Observó a su alrededor. Miró con sorpresa frente a él.

Contuvo el aliento, y ese solo gesto alertó al par frente a él.

Charles, jóven y resplandeciente, le observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras era fuertemente abrazo por Lehnsherr. Se apartó un paso del otro, sin llegar a soltarse.

No pudo mirar algo más, porque una ráfaga llegó hasta él, y terminó en el suelo junto con el mocoso que años atrás se había marchado sin decir nada más.

Lo escuchó gimotear, y cerró los ojos, no podía ser cierto.

Debía ser un sueño.

Su cuerpo tomó entre sus brazos al otro por pura inercia.

Demonios. Cuánto había extrañado a aquel mocoso.

Escuchó una risa discreta a lo lejos, y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando reconoció a Jean.

**_LOGAN_ **

Las personas que más amaba en la vida pronunciaron su nombre. Y entoces, supo de dónde venía esa hermosa sensación.

Luego de tantos años

_**Finalmente estaba en casa.** _


End file.
